1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrolysis stabilizer for an ester group-containing resin and a process for the hydrolysis stabilization of an ester group-containing resin using said hydrolysis stabilizer. More particularly, it relates to a hydrolysis stabilizer for an ester group-containing resin which stabilizer does not generate a bad odor when kneaded with the resin at a high temperature, has an excellent compatibility and reactivity with a resin to which the stabilizer is added, even at a low temperature and exhibits thereby an excellent hydrolysis stabilizing effect and comprises a carbodiimide as a main component, and to a process for the hydrolysis stabilization of an ester group-containing resin using the above hydrolysis stabilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Ester group-containing resins (referred to hereinafter as ester type resins in some cases), for example, polyester polyurethane (PU), polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and the like have excellent elasticity and moldability, and hence, have been employed in various uses.
However, for example, the above-mentioned polyester polyurethane resin is usually obtained by urethanizing a diisocyanate such as 4,4'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI), tolylene diisocyanate (TDI) or the like with a difunctional polyester polyol, so that it has many ester groups in the molecule. Accordingly, it is known that there are such problems that not only is this ester group easily hydrolyzed with moisture to cause reduction of molecular weight, but also the acidic carboxyl group formed by this hydrolysis accelerates the hydrolysis of the ester linkage, so that the strength is reduced and the reduction of strength makes it impossible for the resin per se to resist the strain caused during the curing of the resin, whereby cracking and further reduction of strength are caused.
In order to prevent such deterioration of physical properties, it has been tried to add various additives during the molding of a polyester polyurethane resin to trap the carboxyl groups and alcohol groups formed by the hydrolysis, thereby preventing hydrolysis from further proceeding.
The above additives include, for example, oxazolines, epoxy compounds, aromatic polycarbodiimides, aliphatic monocarbodiimides and the like. These additives are usually in the form of powder and used in such a manner that they are dry blended with resin pellets or mixed in a given amount with the resin by use of a measuring hopper during molding or spinning, and then, the resulting mixture is melt-kneaded at a given temperature (250-300.degree. C. in the case of polyethylene terephthalate).
However, the above-mentioned epoxy compounds and oxazolines have no sufficient effect of improving the hydrolysis resistance, increase the melt viscosity of the resin and deteriorate the moldability, so that they have no practical usability. Moreover, the above aromatic carbodiimides are usually thermosetting, and hence, their carbodiimide groups cross-link upon heating and when they are kneaded with the resin, the viscosity of the resulting mixture increases or they become lump-like and are ununiformly dispersed in the resin, and hence, in some cases, no desirable effect of hydrolysis stabilization can be obtained.
For the purpose of preventing the above-mentioned problems of aromatic carbodiimides when heated, there have been developed various aromatic carbodiimides having a group of high steric hindrance in the ortho-position to the carbodiimide group. However, these aromatic carbodiimides are pyrolyzed by a heat applied when they are melt-kneaded with a polyester polyurethane resin, and in addition, generate remarkably unpleasant odor due to the vaporization of impurities or starting materials, resulting in a deterioration of working atmosphere. Furthermore, the gas generated contains aromatic amines and the like and hence is very dangerous in view of not only bad odor but also toxicity, and hence, there is such a problem that a large scale deodorizing or ventilating apparatus becomes necessary.
Moreover, as aliphatic carbodiimides, the use of dicyclohexylcarbodiimide is well known; however, this dicyclohexylcarbodiimide reacts easily with water to be converted to dicyclohexylurea, and hence, has a problem in that close attention must be paid for preventing moisture in the storage of dicylohexylcarbodiimide. Therefore, it is inadequate to use in industry. Furthermore, a monocarbodiimide is a low molecular weight compound and when added to a polyester polyurethane resin, it bleeds out of the resin, so that it has such a problem that the hydrolysis resistance is not sufficient.